The invention relates to semiconductor device packages and more specifically relates to a novel package for housing plural interconnected die mounted on split pads of a common lead frame.
This invention is an improvement of a structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,630 in the names of Woodworth, Pearson and Ewer, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In that patent a split pad structure is described which permits the mounting and interconnection of die which are internally connected to define particular circuits. It would be desirable to enable the interconnection of three or more discrete die in the package but this was not feasible with the structure of the above U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,630.
In accordance with the invention it was found that a single lead frame with at least three insulated pads enables the effective mounting and interconnection of four or more die, creating such circuits as single phase full wave bridges and the like. The first pad is large enough to receive two or more of the die, laterally spaced from one another, while the other pads receive at least one die each. The die may be arranged in a single straight path, or in spaced parallel paths. The tops of selected ones of the die are bonded to lead frame elements of adjacent pads to complete bridge type circuits within the package. The die and pads are enclosed by a molded plastic housing and short sections of the pads protrude through the housing wall.